O dia em que você me pediu em namoro
by Haniki
Summary: Hinata se lembra de quando Naruto lhe confirmou que a amava tanto quanto ela o amava.


Capítulo Único

O dia que você me pediu em namoro

O sol iluminou meu quarto e me acordou quando eu mais queria dormir. Até o sol é contra mim? Poxa, tudo que eu mais queria era que eu pudesse continuar deitada aqui por um longo período, afundando minhas lágrimas no meu travesseiro e continuar sem comer, deitada feito a fraca que todos já achavam que eu era.

Não pedi pra ser a herdeira, não pedi pra nascer, nem pra me apaixonar por ele. Poderia ser qualquer um, em principal alguém que me correspondesse. Naruto era alguém que estava fora dos meus alcances. Que de tudo já eram poucos. E no final de tudo ele era apaixonado pela Sakura. Amo ele com todas as minhas forças e cada célula do meu corpo corresponde aquele sorriso que ele dá. Ai, ai... Naruto tinha um dom de me fazer travar toda vez que eu via aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos azuis que pareciam o céu.

O que eu tava pensando quando me declarei? Que ele ia esquecer a Sakura, me dar um daqueles belos sorrisos e dizer que também me amava? Eu provavelmente sou uma Tola.

\- Hinata! – Gritou Hanabi do lado de fora do meu quarto.

Me levantei para abrir a porta do meu quarto. Eu estava vestida com uma legging preta e minha blusa rendada preta, coloquei as chinelas e olhei meus olhos vermelhos no espelho, vermelhos de tanto chorar. Abri a porta e vi Hanabi com um sorriso no rosto que se fechou ao ver meu estado. Que irmã preocupada eu tenho.

\- O que foi Hanabi? – Perguntei coçando o olho numa tentava totalmente falha de disfarçar os olhos vermelhos que ela já havia visto.

\- Naruto está aqui one-chan! Ele quer falar com você! – Fala Hanabi com um sorrisinho. – E se eu fosse você jogava água na cara e descia com um sorriso pra que ele não te visse assim. – Argumentou Hanabi empurrando-me para dentro do quarto.

\- O que... – Comecei.

\- Vamos, vamos.. – Fala minha irmã.

Ela me empurrou para o banheiro que era ligado ao meu quarto, e abriu a torneira fazendo uma concha com a mão e jogando a água na minha cara.

\- EI! – Reclamei enxugando meus olhos e vendo minha irmã dar um sorriso.

\- Agora corre Hina-One-chan, se não o Uzumaki-kun vai pra casa. – Fala minha irmã.

Acho que consequentemente isso me despertou já que enxuguei o rosto com o lençol da minha cama e corri quase caindo das escadas. Me recompus antes de seguir na direção da sala onde Naruto estava me esperando. Passei a mão no cabelo e tentei ajeitar a roupa, inutilmente. Ele se virou pra mim e abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes. Corei. Eu deveria estar um pimentão de tão vermelha.

\- Na-Naruto-kun. – Falei.

\- Hina-chan! – Alegrou-se ele pelo simples fato de... falar o meu nome? É... eu provavelmente estou pirando.

\- O que veio fa-fazer a-aqui Na-naruto-kun? – Perguntei me sentando na sua frente, enquanto Hanabi colocava o chá em cima da mesinha de centro e sumia de um jeito tão misterioso como tinha aparecido.

\- Bem... – Ele começou passando a mão por trás do cabelo daquele jeito que ele sempre faz. – Er... Hina-chan se declarou pra mim então... bem! Eu não tive tempo de falar nada! – Afirmou ele com um sorriso um tanto envergonhado. – É, é isso, to certo!

Eu olhei incrédula para o garoto na minha frente. A mão passando por trás do cabelo o tempo todo e um sorriso envergonhado no rosto, e por incrível que pareça na minha frente eu visualizava um Naruto Uzumaki nervoso. Um garoto que não havia se intimidado com a frieza do melhor amigo e havia lutado por ele, um garoto que nunca havia desistido não importando o que acontecesse, pelo menos tentava ao máximo e se esforçava em tudo. Aquele garoto que não importava o quão a vida tentava empurra-lo para baixo ele se levantava, dava um belo sorriso e dizia algo que só ele, tachado como idiota, diria num momento tão importante.

Respirei fundo tentando não gaguejar e tentando fazer com que o meu rosto ficasse menos vermelho do que eu sabia que ele estava.

\- Então Naruto-kun? Qual a sua res-resposta? – Perguntei ainda falhando e gaguejando no final mais pelo menos conseguindo falar.

\- Gosto da Hina-chan. – Falou ele.

Ta bom eu sei que eu to corada. Mais não desmaia agora Hinata. Ele se aproximou de mim, estava encostado em cima da mesa e seu rosto bem próximo ao meu. Ok corpo, se você desmaiar agora eu entendo. Mais vou ficar muito chateada!

\- Hina-chan, gostaria de namorar comigo? – Perguntou ele me olhando com aqueles olhos azuis fixos nos meus.

Ai meu Kami! Eu tinha que tomar coragem. Vai Hinata! Vai! Eu aproximei meu rosto do dele, colando nossos lábios e fechando os olhos com a ação. O que no início era apenas um selinho virou um beijo, e eu me derreti com aquela sensação que a tanto eu havia esperado.

\- ISSO! – Gritou uma voz a qual eu conhecia até bem demais.

Me separei do Naruto ao escutar aquilo e sem nem pensar me levantei num salto abrindo a porta de correr e me deparando com três figuras caindo no chão, mais se levantando de pressa. Na porta se encontravam Hanabi, Neji e Sakura, os dois últimos eu não sabia de onde tinham aparecido.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntei sem gaguejar o que me deixou surpresa e orgulhosa.

\- Hinata-one-chan... – Começou Hanabi. – Foi o Neji e a Sakura! – Gritou ela e tentou desaparecer no corredor.

\- Nem pense em fugir! – Falou Sakura segurando a minha irmã pelo colarinho do yukata laranja que ela usava.

\- Droga Sakura! – Ralhou Hanabi baixinho resmungando.

\- Que Hyuuga boa essa que eu tenho como prima. – Comentou Neji baixinho.

Ele recebeu um olhar mortal de Hanabi, que afirmava que aquilo não ficaria barato. A minha irmãzinha se endireitou. Eu olhei de modo reprovador para os três e com essa coragem desconhecida continuei.

\- O que vocês estavam fazendo eim? – Falei interrogativa. – Não é legal bisbilhotar os outros. E quando a Sakura chegou? – Perguntei.

\- Eu tava de passagem e vi esses dois bisbilhotando. – Argumentou Sakura.

\- Eu também estava passando. – Argumentou Neji tentando sair de fininho.

\- E decidiram ficar e bisbilhotar? – Argumentei.

Hanabi me olhou com olhos inquisidores e tentou me acertar um soco.

\- Ei?! – Ralhei. – Ta louca Hanabi?

\- É que Naruto-kun e vocês estavam se beijando, depois você viu agente bisbilhotar e não corou e ainda por cima estava fazendo uma espécie de interrogatório! – Argumentou Hanabi. – Acho que você foi abduzida só isso.

Sinto que agora me caiu a ficha. Naruto tinha me pedido em namoro. Nós tínhamos nós beijado. E aqueles três bisbilhoteiros tinham... ahn... BISBILHOTADO! Agora sim. Eu estava corada feito um pimentão com uma cara de quando eu tinha doze anos.

\- Agora sim ela tá normal. – Fala Sakura baixinho, com Hanabi e Neji concordando com a cabeça. – Mais povinho lindo. Acho que já tá na hora de ir indo.

Sakura falou isso arrastando uma Hanabi birrenta falando que "Queria continuar a bisbilhotar" e um Neji quieto, ela saiu da minha vista com uma piscadela e eu me senti sendo virada por alguém que fora quase esquecido por ali.

\- Sinto que me esqueceram. – Falou ele com seu corpo colado ao meu.

\- Na-não teria co-como Na-naruto-kun. – Falei gaguejando.

\- Então eu acho que eu fiz um pedido. E ainda não tive uma resposta. – Falou ele com um sorrisinho de canto nos lábios e um brilho incomum nos olhos.

\- Eu a-acei-aceito Na-naruto-kun. – Falei baixinho como um suspiro.

\- Se é assim. – Falou ele e se aproximou me beijando.

Eu fechei os olhos, te juro caro leitor que eu fechei, mais de novo eu escutei aquela vozinha do começo agora acompanhada de uma outra que conhecíamos bem. Mais eu sinto que o terceiro integrante que eu garanto ser o Neji, saiu arrastando aquelas duas bisbilhoteiras.

~OooO~

Senti um beijo depositado no meu pescoço. Não me virei e continuei cortando aquela cenoura.

\- Não ganho um beijo? – Perguntou Naruto fazendo biquinho.

\- Ganha. – Falei me virando e lhe dando um selinho e logo voltei a cortar as cenouras.

\- Tava pensando em que? – Ele perguntou com uma cara curiosa.

\- No dia em que você me pediu em namoro. – Falei corando.

Sim, depois de anos juntos ele ainda tinha esse efeito sobre mim.

\- Na parte em que fomos interrompidos ou na parte que Neji puxou Sakura-chan e Hanabi-chan? – Perguntou ele com um sorrisinho.

\- As duas eu acho. – Falei jogando a cenoura na panela.

Escutei uma risada e me virei curiosa, vendo o loiro sentado na minha frente se matando de rir me fez dar uma risadinha e me sentar em cima da mesa curiosa.

\- O que foi? – Perguntei com um sorriso.

\- Eu tava.. – Falou ele rindo enquanto tentava falar. – Tava me lembrando de como você agiu! – Falou ele ainda rindo.

\- Ei! – Ralhei.

\- Foi tão diferente da Hina-chan normal. – Falou ele abraçando minha cintura.

\- Nem tanto Naru-kun. – Falei e me desvencilhei dele. – Agora vá tomar um banho antes que mate um gamba com esse cheiro! – Ralhei tampando o nariz pra da mais ênfase e falei com a melhor voz de autoridade que arranjei.

\- Ta reclamando muito... – Falou ele fazendo biquinho e subindo para o banheiro.

Mais ele estava certo, realmente eu mudei naquela hora, e estava mudando quanto mais ficava perto dele, mais forte, autoritária de vez em quando e autoconfiante. Gosto dessa Hinata tanto quanto também gosto da outra. Afinal as duas são eu. Apenas em períodos opostos. Ou apenas eu com minhas loucuras.


End file.
